Alien Ascension
by Red Dragon2
Summary: Not as funny as the show but every bit as action packed. Got two new characters and a new cross punishment. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Trigun  
Alien ascension  
  
  
  
  
"I'm alive!" Vash cried as he fell on the bar table. The beer here tasted pretty good. After three weeks of travel Vash had finally come to December City. It had been one year since the day Wolfwood died. Vash couldn't bring himself to ever forget. Maybe, just maybe, if Vash hadn't gone after Kane. Maybe if Vash had stayed to help his partner out Wolfwood would still be here telling Vash to quite acting like a girl when he drank. Vash ignored his head's swimming with alcohol. It would be too easy to forget that terrible day. Vash couldn't let that happen. He was on a mission.  
Vash stood up when the waitress walked by, "Good evening miss."  
The waitress was an elderly woman. She'd probably seen her share of bad times working at this bar at her age, "What do you want? Another drink?"  
"No ma'am. I'm quite finished." Vash had puffed out his chest to try to look noble, "I'm looking for an orphanage somewhere around here."  
"The December Orphanage? What business could you possible have there?"  
Vash blinked away a tear, "A good friend of mine used to work there. I wanted to see him."  
"If you mean Wolfwood you can forget it. He hasn't been back in a year. It's a real shame to. Now the factory can take the deed."  
Vash was puzzled, "What?"  
"You're not from around here, are you? Wolfwood owned the land the orphanage was built on. If Wolfwood is gone for a year he is presumed dead. The deed to the land is up for grabs and there's only one man in town rich enough to buy it."  
"A factory?"  
"Arthur Castle. This used to be a quiet town till he moved in. He's buying up all the land slowly. That orphanage is the only thing standing between him and another factory and a few more millions. Nick always stood up to him. Now that he's gone, there's no one left to fight for the children." The old woman's eyes began to tear up.  
Vash calmly reached over and wiped a tear from her eye. Vash's face was serious, "That's no way for children to be treated. I'll see to it myself."  
"Really?"  
"I need directions."  
"Down the street eight blocks, then it's half a mile to the edge of town. You'll know it when you see it."  
Tiny stars twinkled in Vash's eyes, "Then I have a job to do." Vash set down his beer mug and ran out the door.  
The woman set down in Vash's chair, "What a strange man." She looked down at the table, "Wait a minute. He didn't pay!"  
Vash was running down the street quickly. He looked back to see the old woman standing at the door waving at him. Vash waved back. "She seemed like a nice person."  
  
(Insert guitar riff)  
Head Banger  
  
Vash came to a three-story building with a stone wall outside and what looked like playground equipment in the huge yard. Vash wiped the dust off the plaque on the wall. He read aloud, "December orphanage. Those abandoned are welcome here. Founder: Nicholas D. Wolfwood. PI 146." Vash sniffled and put on his glasses. He had heard about this place. It had been a very long time since Wolfwood had told him about his orphanage.  
PI 146. PI was the new expression of time. Back on earth they had used BC and AD to express a period of time. Scientists had taken on PI, post impact. After project Seed had crashed on this desert planet it was all they could do.  
The iron gate was already open. Vash stepped around the corner. He quickly pulled back when he saw what was going on. Three men wearing business suits were standing around one woman. "I said get out!"  
"Our boss has plans for this land. You're standing in the way."  
Vash heard a humming. Then there was a lot of gunfire. Someone had an automatic weapon. Vash peered around the corner. The woman had shot one of the men. She had a pair of guns, one in each hand. The guns were basically rectangular with an empty area for a hand to hold them and a trigger. Whatever they were she was fully prepared to use them. She had shoulder length blond hair with bangs hanging just over her forehead. She was dressed like a priest. Black pants, a white blouse with a black vest. She even had the loose black bow tie. One of the men reached for a gun at his side, "Miss, we have orders to remove you by any means necessary."  
Vash was up against the wall, "Children shouldn't have to see this."  
The woman opened fire on the second man. He had already drawn his gun and fired a single shot into the air when he fell backward. This third man was standing at the gate. He was backing away. He was standing right beside Vash although he was unaware of Vash's presence. His attention was focused on the woman with the guns.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vash's eyes widened. She was going to shoot him. Vash reached out and pulled the third man behind the brick wall just as she opened fire.  
"Thanks pal."  
"Don't thank me. I want you to go give a message to your boss. Don't mess with this place. This is a sacred place and you have no right to be here." The man ran off before Vash could finish.  
Vash heard three shots, "Whoever you are come out! Now!" Vash stepped out with his hands raised, "What do you think you're doing? I was going to shoot him?"  
Vash wasn't going to try violence this time, "Look, he wasn't going to hurt you. He was going to run off. I didn't see the point in killing him."  
The woman lowered one gun. She kept the other trained on Vash. The gun she lowered was still smoking, "So you'd trade his life for yours?"  
"When you put it like that it sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?" Vash laughed. He could see that she wasn't laughing.  
"Are you working for Castle?"  
"I don't know a Castle." Vas was being serious now.  
"I swear to god if you're lying I'm going to jam this thing so far up your…"   
She was interrupted by a child tugging at her pants leg. The child didn't seem afraid of her, "Miss Roxanne. Mr. Wolfwood wants to see you."  
Vash's eyes widened, "Who?"  
Roxanne scoffed, "Fine. You're coming with me buddy. And no tricks."  
Vash walked closer, he was careful to keep his hands raised at all times. As Vash walked inside he could feel Roxanne press her gun to his back, "Are you armed?"  
"Yes, one gun at each hip. If you don't trust me you can take them." Roxanne hooked one of her guns to her belt. She reached around and pulled out Vash's gun. "A colt 45 longbarrel? It's to heavy to be normal and its painted jet black." Roxanne put the gun in a holster on her belt. She picked up Vash's other gun, "And this one's white. You've either got an odd since of humor or you've got a lot of enemies."  
"Would you believe I have both?" Vash's voice carried an odd since of sadness, "I knew Wolfwood."  
Roxanne almost dropped her gun in surprise, "What? Nicholas? You knew him?"  
"That's right. He was a good friend of mine."  
"Then you know what happened to him."  
"He's dead. Killed by a man named Chapel."  
Vash felt Roxanne push her gun against his back, "For all I know you're the one that killed him." Vash could hear her voice break. She was crying but she wouldn't let him turn around to see it, "We're going to see the boss. Get moving."  
* * * *  
Vash was lead into a small office. A young man, not more than eighteen was leaning against his desk. He was dressed like Wolfwood only his suit was white with a black cross sewn onto each sleeve. His hair was just a little longer than Wolfwood but it was the same color and the same style. He even smoked the same way. He looked past Vash to see Roxanne, "Who's this?"  
"I caught him lurking outside the walls. He stopped me when I was trying to escort Castle's thugs off the grounds."  
"Escort? When I came in you were trying to kill them."  
The man at the desk got up, "I thought I told you not to kill them unless your life was in danger."  
Roxanne shrugged, "I thought it was. Anyway, this guy says he knows Wolfwood."  
The man looked Vash over, "Interesting. How do I know you're not working for Castle."  
Vash wasn't using his since of humor, "I'm not sure. How do you tell?"  
"I've got it. Tell me a story."  
Roxanne protested, "What good'll that do?"  
Vash sighed, "Alright. Shortly after we came to May I was playing teacher to a few local kids. I walked into a diner one day and found him working there. He said he was trying to help out the woman who owned the place. Her husband had left her with a lot of debt and these goons were trying to put her out of business."  
"How did he get rid of them the first time?"  
"He said he used the good lords gospel. He actually beat them up. There was a quick draw contest in town and the prize money was more than enough to get her out of dept. We signed each other up. It turned out the judge was crooked. He had a family at gunpoint when Wolfwood tried to drop out of the finals."  
"Why would he drop out of the finals?"  
"Because I was his opponent. When he saw the family he tried to kill me to ensure their safety."  
"Why would the judge want him to fight you?"  
"Because there's a bounty on my head that was a lot more than the prize money. He wanted it for himself. He was willing to kill me to save their lives. We saw it coming. We were each carrying enough tomato juice to fake a gunshot wound. Finally Wolfwood used that cross punishment of his. His first shot killed the man with a gun to that family. It was surprising. I had him pegged for a loner but I'll never forget when he started firing on the people trying to gun us down. He yelled, 'Never again. Never again will I let another child suffer.' We gave the prize money to the family and moved on."  
"I believe you. That sounds like Wolfwood to me. Rox?"  
Roxanne had her arms crossed, "I'm convinced." That was a little bit of a disappointment because she really wanted to shoot him.  
"I'm Sebastian P. Wolfwood. Nice to meet you." Vash and Sebastian shook hands, "Behind me is Roxanne."  
"I didn't know Nick had a son."  
"He didn't. I'm the oldest of these kids in the orphanage. We're all his kids. I just took the name Wolfwood when he left."  
"What does the P stand for?"  
"Phillip, but I like to think it's short for Priest. I want to carry on in Wolfwood's tradition. Rox, you can put your guns away."  
Roxanne walked over to the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall was an eight foot metal shaft. It looked like a gun and it was remarkably similar to the cross punishment, only without the arms. Roxanne put her guns up against the sides of the shaft. The two oddly shaped guns Roxanne carried were the arms of the cross. They locked in perfectly. Sebastian had his own cross punishment. Roxanne walked over to Vash and pulled out both of his guns. She twirled them around in the air a few times for show and handed them to Vash, "You must have come pretty close to winning the contest with these."  
"Actually, back then I only had the white one."  
Sebastian cleared his throat, "Go check on the children. I'm sure they're a little shaken up from that attack. I'll show our friend here around." Sebastian waited for Roxanne to leave, "So, I'm glad to meet someone who knew Wolfwood. I just have one question." Sebastian pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Vash's head, "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you in the head and use your bounty to buy off Castle, Vash the Stampede."  
Vash raised his hands defensively, "How did you know it was me?" He had taken a higher tone of voice.  
"Vash the Stampede won that quick draw tournament. Wolfwood also mentioned having met Vash the Stampede. Imagine my surprise when you walked in here. Now, you didn't answer my question. Why shouldn't I turn you in?"  
Vash knew the answer. Sebastian couldn't leave the orphanage without Castle bull dozing the place. Besides, Vash saw an army of Castle's men on the way into town. If he left for any reason he'd be killed. Vash simply answered, "Because Wolfwood didn't. At that quick draw tournament he thought about turning me in. A single gunshot to the head and sixty billion double dollars buys that woman out of debt but he risked his life instead."  
Sebastian put his gun away, "Good answer. Almost any other answer I would have plugged you on the spot. Now I know you knew Nick. I see you noticed the cross punishment in the corner."  
"Yes. At first I couldn't figure out what it was. Then Roxanne put her guns in and I figured it out."  
"Yea. Her guns lock into the cross and get reloaded. Wolfwood made it himself. He wanted us to be protected so he designed it for two people to use. The shaft has a machine gun, a missile launcher that turns into a mortar blaster when I pull out the struts. When she puts the arms back on I can use a flame thrower. The arms are basically miniature machine guns. She can use the flame thrower on each gun but it's not as effective as mine is. It's a work of art really. That's what Nick said when he built it. He used ideas from his own cross punishment, Chapel, and a few other weapons. Anyway, we've been having a lot of problems lately. Wolfwood has been gone a year now and we can't prove he's alive. Castle is trying to take the land but he can't bull doze the place while we're still on it. That's why he's using mercenaries to get us to leave. That's why we've got to fight back. Now that you're here you can help."  
"Help with what?"  
"I'm seventeen. Until next month when I turn eighteen I can't sign the deed and get this land. Until then Castle's bidding for it. They're going to bring a wrecking crew here tomorrow to level the place but they can't do that until we're all gone. Castle made a handshake deal with a mercenary. I don't know anything about him but he's a gelf."  
"A genetically engineered life form?"  
"That's right. He's going to come in here, kill me and Rox, then move all the children out. If we had someone like Vash the stampede, we might be able to beat him."  
"What's in it for me?" Vash was being sarcastic. He made up his mind the moment Sebastian had used the word gelf.  
"You can stay here tonight. After that we'll talk."  
* * * *  
Sebastian stood at the doorway of the large bedroom where nineteen kids and Vash were fast asleep. Roxanne was standing behind him, "Tough day tomorrow Bastion."  
"Tomorrow morning I want you to get the children out of here."  
"What? I want to stay and fight."  
"Vash and I can handle the wrecking crew. You take the guns off my cross punishment and get the hell out of here. There's a hidden tunnel in the shed out back."  
"I know. We've played there as long as I can remember. So, did you get everyone tucked in?"  
"Yes." For the first time Sebastian smiled, "They're all worried about tomorrow. I told them the guy in the red coat was here to help us."  
"What about him. Did he mind sleeping with the kids?"  
"He said he preferred it. That guy actually asked to be tucked in."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope."  
"What if he is working for Castle?"  
"I'll kill him myself."  
* * * *  
The next morning all the kids were gathered around the breakfast table. Sebastian and Rox were seated at the head of the table. Vash had taken a seat with the kids. He had a large white bib and was scarfing down doughnuts. Sebastian watched the other kids eating, "We've got a long day ahead of us. Vash and I are going to stay here. I want you all to go to that tunnel in the shed. Don't look back, all right?"  
"Yes Sebastian."  
Vash smiled. These kids must have lived together for a long time. There wasn't any fighting and they all seemed very well behaved. The oldest of the kids was ten, the rest ranged from four to six. A little girl walked up to Sebastian, "Mister Wolfwood, is the orphanage going to be gone when we come back?"  
Sebastian knelt down, putting himself at eye level with the little girl, "Sara, don't worry. I'll make sure everything is just like it was when you left. And please, call me Sebastian."  
"Sorry Sebastian."  
Sebastian stood up, "Okay everyone, go upstairs and pack your bags, just like we practiced."   
Sebastian smiled. He waited for the last child to leave, "Common sis, let's go get ready."  
Vash got up from the table, "Should I come to?" There was a loud rumbling. Vash could feel the ground shaking.  
Sebastian braced himself on the table. Roxanne grabbed onto him for support, "They're here. Rox!"  
Roxanne was half way across the room before he could finish his sentence, "I'm on it."  
Vash popped six bullets into each gun, "Let's go."  
Sebastian ran into his office and came out carrying the cross punishment over one shoulder, "You go first. I have to give Rox her guns."  
"You got it."  
* * * *  
Vash climbed onto the wall outside the orphanage. There were seven bulldozers, two front-end loaders and a wrecking ball. There were at least three hundred construction workers carrying guns. "Some kind of welcoming party."  
Someone was carrying a loudspeaker, "Whoever you are, we will give you one hour to leave this place. Accept my offer and I guarantee your safety." Vash put on his sunglasses. He could see the man with the speaker. He was a fat man with a cowboy hat and what passed for a business suit.  
Vash called back, "Thanks for the offer but we're good right here. If you'd take your bulldozers back where you got them I'd really appreciate it."  
"Who are you anyway? You're sure not from around here."  
"Actually. I just came into town. I get so embarrassed when I have to introduce myself. The name's Vash, Vash the Stampede." Vash could hear muttering among the workers. About half of them dropped their guns and ran off. This was exactly what Vash wanted, "Now, unless you want me doing millions and millions of double dollars of damage to your stuff you should turn around and go away."  
"So, that coward Wolfwood has a hired gun. That's fine with me." There was a loud roaring from the crowd. Vash couldn't see where it was coming from. Finally he saw the mercenary. The man stood seven feet tall. He was very muscular. Vash could see that he was a gelf. Everything above his forehead was solid metal in the shape of a flat top. His shoulders and upper arms were also made of metal and there were steel tubes connecting the back of the head to a small box on his back. Parts of his legs were also made of metal.  
"So. I'm going to get a chance to rumble with Vash the Stampede. This job is worth what they're paying me!" He spread his legs. He looked like a sumo wrestler getting set. Vash jumped off the wall. He was standing outside the orphanage. He wasn't about to let this guy inside. Vash was ready to draw.  
The gelf kicked up dirt and lowered his head, "By the way, they call me Head banger."  
"Are you by chance a member of the Nebraska family?"  
"Those overgrown losers? No way."  
Vash hadn't figured out Head banger was going to charge until it was too late. Vash pulled out his gun and fired at the Head banger's shoulders. The bullet bounced harmlessly off. Head banger connected. He speared Vash in the chest and kept running. When he crashed through the wall Vash was stuck in the middle. Vash fell back as Head banger stood up, "That's why they call me head banger. My titanium skull plate can ram through anything. Even you."  
Vash coughed. A few drops of blood fell on the sand, "Is that so? I thought you just really, really liked heavy metal." Vash stood up. He was limping a little. That last blow had hit hard, "I'll bet you're really strong to." Vash fired a few shots with both guns. Head banger took them in the shoulder. There wasn't even a scratch. Vash groaned. It was going to be one of those days.  
Head banger lowered his head again. He was going for anther charge. This time Vash was ready. When Head banger got close enough Vash jumped into the air. He put one foot on Head Banger's back and kicked off. Head Banger's head hit the dirt and he flipped over. Vash was now standing in the large hole Head banger had put in the wall. There were construction workers already getting closer. Vash also noticed Sebastian walking out the door with the cross punishment under one arm. He was about to unload on the crowd, "Vash! Can you get rid of that guy?"  
"I'll try." Vash watched Head banger get ready to charge again. This time Vash lay flat on the ground. Head banger ran right over and rammed the construction crew. Most of them fell back on everyone behind them, plus the struggle to get out of the way. Most of the ammo Sebastian unloaded on the crowd missed. Vash chuckled. Now he had a plan. Vash was already on the run.  
When Head banger got up Vash was standing in front of a bulldozer, "Common! I knew you couldn't hit me." Head banger charged again. It was to easy for Vash to dodge sending Head banger into the bulldozer. Vash expected Head banger to get hurt, or at least get stuck. Vash was more than a little surprised when the bulldozer tipped over and fell. "Holy shit! What have I gotten myself into?"  
Head banger dusted himself off, "That's right you little snot nosed brat. You can't stop Head banger like that."  
"I hate guys who talk in third person!" This time Head banger wasn't charging. He ran at Vash and threw a punch. Vash ducked under the swing. Vash moved around three more swings, "How much are they paying you?"  
Head banger did a roundhouse kick. Vash jumped out of the way. His foot hit a front end loader which fell over, "Fifty million double dollars. I'm going to ask for extra hazard pay."  
Vash dodged another swing, "I wonder if he's going to deduct for all the equipment you're wrecking."  
"Why aren't you fighting back? Are you a coward?" Head banger hadn't stopped punching yet. Vash was dodging easily.  
"And my last question, what's the bounty on your head?"  
Head banger charged head down again, "A hundred million double dollars! It'll be more once I kill you!"  
Vash dodged sending Head banger charging into another Bulldozer. Vash was beginning to enjoy himself.  
* * * *  
Sebastian was shooting anyone who got to close to the hole in the wall. The workers were getting closer. They were counting on Sebastian running out of ammo from firing warning shots so often. They didn't know a cross punishment had a lot more room for clips than conventional weapons. One of the bulldozers were getting really close to the wall. Sebastian knew if he switched to the missile launcher he'd be letting the workers inside. He stopped to reload.  
When he did the gunfire continued, "Sorry I'm late!" Roxanne was standing at the door shooting, "Use the missile launcher."  
Sebastian turned the cross punishment around. He rested it on his shoulder and pushed a small button on the surface. A glass target sight came down in front of his eye, "Fire in the hole." Sebastian fired. Sebastian flipped the cross punishment over and kept shooting. The smoldering pit where the bulldozer used to be was blocking the worker's advance.  
"Can you stay here?"  
"Let me reload first." Roxanne stuck her guns into the arms of the cross punishment. There were two clicks, "I'm fine."  
"I've got to go help Vash."  
* * * *  
Vash had been tricking Head banger into knocking over equipment for a while. Vash was still getting worried that Head banger wasn't getting tired. "What's the point of carrying a gun if you're not going to use it?"  
"Actually, I hate violence."  
"Then you're really going to hate me for this!" Head banger finally landed a punch in Vash's cheek.   
Vash fell back. He was sitting against the wrecking ball, "I'm getting careless. I'm tired." Vash spotted Sebastian, "Good." Vash pointed upward. Sebastian nodded.  
Head banger was standing over Vash, "This is the mighty Vash the Stampede? He destroyed entire cities and you can't even stop me."  
"There's one thing you forgot."  
"And what's that?"  
"I've got a Wolfwood watching my back." Vash sprung at Head Banger. Vash tapped his boot on Head Banger's back. A small knife came from the toe of Vash's boot. Vash cut the cables connecting Head banger's armor to his back. Yellow fluid started spilling out. Head banger fell over. Vash jumped away, "That and you're standing under a wrecking ball."  
Sebastian aimed his cross punishment at the steel beams holding up the wrecking ball, "Fire in the hole!" The blast knocked Sebastian back. The beam collapsed and the wrecking ball fell on Head Banger.  
Vash and Sebastian were standing side by side, "Good shooting."  
"Good fighting. I think we killed him."  
"Nope. That armor can survive something like that. He won't be able to kill anybody for a while."  
Vash and Sebastian grinned when the fat man known as Castle walked up to them holding a shot gun, "I won this thing now. I can kill you two and nobody will be able to stop me from taking this land."  
Sebastian leaned on his cross punishment, "Look Vash, he's got a gun."  
"I'm not going to loose to a pair of kids."  
Vash and Sebastian walked toward Castle, "Look around you. Head banger destroyed most of your construction crew. It will take a lot of money to pay for the damages. There's also the men you lost."  
Sebastian continued, "By the time you build another wrecking crew, I'll be eighteen."  
Vash smirked, "Sebastian can collect the bounty on Head banger and use it to pay for the land. I'll sign for it myself, right now."  
"If you kill him, you'll be committing murder. Then you'd be under arrest." Castle's hands were shaking. Sebastian snatched the gun out of his hand, "You lost this time." Sebastian hit Castle with the butt of the gun, "Not get out of here."  
* * * *  
That night Vash and Sebastian were sitting on the porch of the orphanage, "Let me get this straight, Wolfwood actually carried that portable confessional around?"  
Vash was using his goofy laugh, "Yea, he sure did."  
"You know, it's odd. I feel like I know you. After all you and Wolfwood have been through. There's one more Wolfwood tradition I want to do."  
"What's that?"  
"Let's go out drinking."  
"You're seventeen."  
"So? The kindly old lady in the bar doesn't mind. She's known me since I was five. She's known Wolfwood a lot longer. I'm sure if you pay the bill she won't mind."  
"What about Roxanne?"  
"Rox? What about her? She's fifteen. Besides, she's not a heavy drinker." Vash and Sebastian got up, "Oh, and Vash."  
"What?"  
"Thanks."  
"By the way, about that old lady at the bar."  
* * * *  
"HEY!!!" Sebastian jumped out of his bed. His head was throbbing, "You missed breakfast you big idiot! I had to tell the kids you weren't dead!"  
"Rox, hang on a second. I'm a little dizzy."  
Roxanne yelled even louder, "It's called a hangover! You go out drinking you deserve it! Get dressed, you've got to help with the morning class."  
Sebastian was looking at Roxanne, "Will you two shut up! Common sis. Can't Vash take care of it?"  
"Last I checked Vash is passed out in his bed with a green tie wrapped around his forehead. He smells like doughnuts and beer. He came home last night drunk off his ass. I need you to get up." Roxanne threw Sebastian's coat over his face.  
"Thank god. It was to bright it here."  
"I will never understand guys. Wolfwood was the same way, only he could hold his liquor."  
Sebastian was tying his tie as he walked down the hall, "Look, there's Vash. Go wake him up from a hangover." Rox turned her head away from Sebastian for a moment. Sebastian took the opportunity to run into the bathroom across the hall and throw up.  
* * * *  
Sebastian walked down stairs. He half expected to see the kids running wild with Vash tied to a rocking horse. Instead all the kids were sitting in class. Vash was on his knees talking to two kids, "It's important to remember. Violence doesn't solve anything. If you push him back you'll be just as bad as he is. You should always tell someone who can help and not use violence."  
"Thank you Mr. Stampede."  
Vash laughed, "Please, just call me Vash."  
Vash stood up as the kids ran off to play. Sebastian was right behind him, "Here I thought all gunslingers didn't care about peace. I noticed that. Why didn't you shoot Head Banger when you had the chance? You could have cut those cables on his back at any time and shot him in the head."  
"Well, you know...I just...I..."  
Vash was stopped short by five children yelling at once, "Pointless act of violence!" All five kids tackled Vash at once. Vash found himself on the ground with all five kids putting him in a strangle hold.   
Sebastian laughed, "Now that's a good lesson in teamwork."  
"What can I say *urk* I love kids." Vash struggled to his feet, "Can I get a little help here?"  
"Why? That's a pretty good way to handle a bunch of kids piling on you at once. Believe me. I had my share of that. Thanks for filling in." A thought occurred to Sebastian, "Why aren't you having a hangover?"  
Vash scratched the back of his head, "Oh, uh, high metabolism I guess. That and the fact that you drank three bottles to my every one."  
"Oh yea, I figure Wolfwood would have done the same."  
"Yea, I guess he would."  
* * * *  
The day went smoothly. Vash and Sebastian took care of class for the day. Roxanne had lunch ready on time. During recess the kids preferred climbing Vash to the jungle gym. Vash put up with it most of the day. Everything seemed to have calmed down.  
That night Vash and Sebastian got al the children tucked in. Sebastian turned out the lights and left the room.  
Late that night a shadow came across the hall. Someone was there. He snuck into the children's room. He moved slowly, being careful not to let the floorboards creak. He saw one of the children asleep in her bed. Now he moved quickly. He stifled the girl's crying with his hand over her mouth. He quickly ran out of the room leaving a piece of paper in the bed.  
* * * *  
Vash woke with a start the next morning. Roxanne was crying on Sebastian's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
Sebastian handed Vash the paper, "Read it!"  
"Dear Wolfwood. I have taken the child sleeping in this bed. If you want to see her alive again have Vash and one other come to 847 Castle street in the industrial district. Bring the deed to your land." Vash crumbled up the paper, "I'll go."  
Sebastian put his arms around Roxanne, "I'll go to."  
Roxanne looked up at Sebastian, "No. You stay here with the kids. This one is mine."  
"I know Erin is your sister but I have the…"  
"I'm going. Give me the arms to the cross and let me go. I don't care if your half of the cross punishment is better at long range, this one is mine."  
"Fine. You know where the cross punishment is."  
* * * *  
Vash and Roxanne walked down the street. Roxanne hadn't loosened her grip on her guns since she had taken them off the cross punishment. Her eyes were focusing straight ahead and her teeth were clenched.  
Vash was following her, "Why does Erin mean so much to you?"  
"Erin is my sister."  
"I've heard Sebastian call you sis."  
"We're all Wolfwood's children but Erin is my real sister. Did you hear about new Oregon? That city where everyone vanished without a trace?"  
Vash gulped, "Better than you know."  
"The same thing happened to my hometown. Erin had wondered off to a nearby geofront. I went after her. I just found him in the forest. We looked back at the town and there was a giant black light coming from the village. We ran back. Everything was exactly as it was before but there were no people. The only thing we found was that someone had messed up the statue in the center of town. There was, written in red, the word Knives. I didn't know what to do. Erin was crying. She wanted to know what happened to our mother. I had to tell her I didn't know. After about a week Wolfwood came to town. He offered us a place to live and of course we said yes."  
Vash had stopped walking, "How long ago did this happen?"  
Roxanne stopped and turned around, "Four years ago." Roxanne stepped back, Vash's eyes had a blue tent, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just get moving."  
"What about you? Why do you carry two guns and talk about nonviolence?"  
Vash's eyes returned to their usual color, "Long ago someone told me that no human has the right to take the life of another. I have respected that moral all of my life, accept once but that was a long time ago."  
"You killed someone?"  
Vash was fighting back tears, "Yes. He was getting ready to kill two of my best friends. Everyone said I had no choice but I did it. I did it because I couldn't think of any way around it. His name was Legato Bluesummer. He was an evil man who toyed with the lives of humans."  
"Sounds to me like you did the world a favor."  
"That's what Merle said. I just wish I could believe her."  
* * * *  
Vash and Roxanne walked into the factory. Vash sniffed the air, "Gunpowder. Castle is manufacturing weapons."  
"That's right. He's the biggest weapons dealer within a thousand iles of December. You didn't know?"  
"That's right. Castle firearms corporation. A name known throughout the land." Castle was standing on an overhang, "I hope you brought the deed."  
Roxanne aimed both guns at Castle, "Where's Erin you bastard!"  
"Be careful. Look to your left." Erin was tied to a conveyer belt. Just ahead was a device used to cut metal sheets, "You shoot me I might accidentally press this button." Castle held up a remote control, "This triggers that conveyer belt. Why don't you lower those guns of yours."  
Roxanne lowered her weapons, "What do you want?" Roxanne could hear Erin crying. Roxanne called out, "Don't worry honey! Everything's going to be okay."  
"You're awfully cocky. My terms are simple. I want the deed to that orphanage. There's a new weapon and I need a place to build it."  
Vash's eyes widened, "What new weapon?"  
"I'm glad you asked. Did you ever meet a man named Chapel? I did. He had a very interesting weapon. He called it a cross punishment. It was a cross that turned into a pair of giant machine guns. They carry ten times the ammo of a conventional weapon. Do you know how much mercenaries would pay for a weapon like that?"  
Vash clenched his fist, "The cross punishment. A traditional weapon of the chapel of the gung-ho guns. Wolfwood carried one. You're mad! You want to use an orphanage to make weapons?"  
"Not an orphanage, just the land it's built on it. If you don't want Erin to get hurt just sign over the deed to me."  
While Castle had been talking Vash had been looking around. He took a step forward, "I'll make another deal with you. You let us take Erin and I won't level this place."  
"Oh yes. Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon who's been causing everyone trouble for years. I've done some checking. Seems you don't kill people for anything. Why should I take you seriously?" Vash pulled out both guns, "Colt 45 long barrel custom? Don't see many of those around. While they have both the range and power to shoot me at this distance you don't have the guts to use them."  
"Really?" Vash turned and fired both guns at the cutting tool over Erin's head, "I just shot the circuits that operate that thing. It can't hurt anyone."  
Roxanne had a sinister grin, "Really?" Roxanne raised both guns and showered the overhang with bullets from her guns. The overhang broke and fell. Vash and Roxanne both started running toward where Castle had fallen.  
Vash knelt over him, "He didn't fall that far." Vash removed Castle's coat and used it to bandage the gunshot wound on his leg, "If we get him medical attention we might be able to save him."  
Roxanne pointed one gun at Castle's head, "Then we'd better make sure he doesn't survive."  
"What are you doing?"  
"There's an old saying back on earth, live by the sword, die by the sword. You spent your life making weapons, it's only fair that one ends your miserable life."  
Vash put one hand on Roxanne's gun, "Wait. This isn't right. Violence doesn't solve anything. If you push him back you'll be just as bad as he is."  
"He's the reason for everything bad that's happened to the orphanage. If I kill him our problems are over. This is justice."  
"This is how you define justice? Shooting a wounded man lying helpless on the floor? This isn't right. Let the law handle it. They'll get him medical attention and arrest him. He'll never terrorize anyone again" Vash could feel the gun starting to shake, "Now for the love of god, don't fire that gun."   
Roxanne lowered her weapon. Vash stood up, "Someone has to pay."  
"Erin is safe and right now she needs to see you alive a lot more than this man dead. Go to her."  
* * * *  
Vash had already began to pack his giant bag, "It's been fun you guys. I've sort of got to get going. There's someone I've got to meet and it's a long walk."  
Sebastian and Roxanne exchanged glances, "You want some company?"  
"I couldn't impose. Besides, who would run the place?"  
"Remember that old lady at the bar? She wanted to help out. Not she can. You can sign the deed over to her and it'll be settled."  
"Wouldn't it be easier if just one of you went?"  
Sebastian nudged his sister, "I can't leave the kids with Roxanne."  
Roxanne nudged back, "I can't let him run off with my guns on his cross punishment."  
"I could always use some help. Thanks Sebastian, Roxanne. You never know when there'll be bandits." Vash laughed, "Come, let us begin our noble journey." Vash posed like a male swimsuit model.  
Sebastian groaned, "Good grief. By the way, just call me Priest, it is my name after all."  
"Yea, and call me Rox. Everyone else does."  
* * * *  
Priest steps outside. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses a lot like Wolfwood's. Rox was wearing a set of sunglasses with tiny frames. Both were wearing their usual cloths. Wolfwood with this white suit with the black crosses on the sleeves. Roxanne was wearing her black pants, white shirt with the black vest. Vash followed them outside. He was also wearing his yellow tented shades, "So, I guess we walk?"  
"Hardly. Wolfwood had a thing for antique cars. He kept one in the garage. He said he wanted me to have it when I started driving." Vash and Priest walked around the house to the garage. Priest opened the doors, "What do you think?"  
Vash looked on at the remake of the classic Thunderbird 53, "A real classic. I figured it'd be a motor bike."  
"Yea, Wolfwood sure loved that Angelena 2."  
Roxanne put the cross punishment, now wrapped up in white cloth, in the back seat. She then sat down beside it. Vash got in the passenger seat, "So, how good are you at driving?"  
"I never had lessons but it doesn't look that hard." Wolfwood backed out of the garage nicking the side of the car on the wall.  
"You drive Exactly like Wolfwood."  
"Shut up." Priest was a little annoyed, "Where are we headed anyway?"  
"It's about five hundred iles west of here."  
"But there's nothing out there. It's just sand as far as the eye can see."  
"Trust me."  
  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life when they must choose between their personal vengeance and something greater. The human mind can become so clouded with anger it becomes impossible to see past it, an anger so thick it cannot be reasoned with. Roxanne did a noble thing. When she took care of her sister she set her anger aside but she was left with a terrible burden; to carry the anger with her always. When she finds what she is looking for, will she set her anger aside or will she let that anger consume her?  
  
Bad Company  



	2. Bad Company

"We've been driving for three days. Where are we going exactly?" Vash was asleep in the passenger seat, "I'm going to throw you out of this car if you don't tell me."  
Vash woke up, "Are we there yet?"  
Priest clutched the wheel. He was trying very hard not to punch Vash in the face, "I don't know. I'm not sure where we're going."  
Vash looked around, "Not yet. You see that?" Vash pointed to a large rock about a half ile away, "When that Roc is at our three o'clock we'll get out and walk."  
"What's over there."  
"I'm not sure. I was told to meet someone there."  
"Who's that?" Priest looked over, Vash had gone back to sleep. Priest looked behind him, "Rox, how are you doing back there?"  
"Just fine. I want a turn to drive."  
"Now sister, you know you're to young." Roxanne crossed her arms and muttered something about being glad she was adopted. Priest continued driving.  
Vash was flung at the dashboard, "What was that?"  
"We're stuck." Priest put his foot down on the gas pedal, "There's quicksand or something." There was a loud creak. The car tilted back.  
In the back seat Rox grabbed the cross punishment, "What do we do?"  
The ground below the car gave way. The car and everyone in it fell underground.  
  
(insert guitar riff)  
Bad Company  
  
Priest looked around. They were in a large room with metal walls, "Where are we?"  
Vash got out of the car, "This is an underground base. Wolfwood and I fell into one of these once." Vash looked around, "Can I get some light?" Priest turned on the headlights, "That's better. Now, there's a door around here somewhere. Can you move the car around?"  
Priest turned the key. The car started, "Damn, when Wolfwood said he made this thing to last he meant it." Priest drove around in a circle.  
"Stop!" Vash saw the door. There was a wall panel on one side, "This is it. The door is about the right size for your car to fit. I just have to..." Vash pressed a few buttons. The door slid open, "That should do it." Vash got back in the car, "Let's get moving."  
Roxanne looked around nervously as the car started rolling to the door, "You said underground base. Who used it?"  
"Wolfwood and I thought it was aliens who used to live here."  
Roxanne unwrapped the cross punishment and pulled out her guns, "Are they still around?"  
"I don't think so. The problem is, there are a lot of security drones around here. They're these big spider robots. If we see one, shoot the camera on the head, that'll trigger the shut down program. They move really fast and swarm. We shouldn't have anything to worry about."  
"I'll keep my guns on hand just in case."  
* * * *  
Sebastian had been driving for a while now. The dark hallway opened into what looked like an open area. The headlights on the car went out, "What happened?"  
Priest was making a lot of clicking noises. He was flipping the high beam switch on the steering wheel, "The bulbs must have burned out." It was pitch black, "I think we have to walk from here. I'd hate to drive into a wall."  
Vash and Priest got out of the car. Priest collected his half of the cross punishment, "Anyone know which way we're going?"  
"Toward you I think."  
There was a loud humming sound and a crash. Four more similar noises followed, "What was that?"  
"Please identify yourselves."  
Vash drew both guns, "It's the security drones. We can't see."  
Roxanne cocked both guns, "Everybody get down!" Roxanne fired both guns straight ahead. She spread her arms covering a wide arc. While her firing guns made light Vash could see fifty spider drones in the room, "This isn't good." Roxanne stopped shooting, "I'm almost out of ammo. Sebastian, I need to reload."  
"I'm over here." Vash fired a few shots, "What are you doing? You can't see what you're hitting." Vash knew what he was shooting. Every one of his shots had hit a robot in the head.  
Roxanne and Priest were knelt down. Roxanne couldn't fit her guns into Priest's cross punishment, "I can't do this in the dark! I need light."   
Priest put his hand over hers and fit Roxanne's gun into his cross punishment, "There you go. I'd stick with short bursts from here out."  
Vash yelled, "I think I found the light switch." The room suddenly became very bright.   
Roxanne already started shooting, "Do you know where the control room is?"  
"I think it's this way. Priest, we've got to leave the car."  
"But..."  
"Listen, they won't harm what they don't see as a threat. Your car will be fine."  
The three ran to the door, "If I come back and they blew up my car I'm going to be really mad at you."  
* * * *  
The three ran into a large control room. It was two floors tall. A pair of staircases ran from the ground floor with a lot of flashing lights and control consoles to the upper deck with what seemed to be a glass wall. Priest turned and unloaded some of his ammo through the door they had just entered through.   
A voice came from the upper deck, "You can stop shooting. The spider drones won't bother you in here. I told them to escort you to the bridge peacefully. They must not have understood."  
Priest cocked his gun and pointed at the upper deck, "You sent those robots after us!"  
The voice was calm, "I'd put that away. I have no intention of harming you and I know Vash won't let me kill you. Please, come on up. Let's have a look at you."  
Roxanne kept her guns in hand as she walked up the stairs. Vash and Priest followed. At the top floor was a human figure sitting in a chair facing away from everyone. He was doing something on the control panel, "It's been a while Vash."  
"Sure has."  
The figure turned around and stood up. He was wearing a black trench coat and had short white hair. Otherwise he was exactly like Vash, "Hello brother."  
Vash didn't seem intimidated, "I thought you wanted to meet me on the surface."  
"Actually, we are exactly at three o'clock to that rock. I was testing a few features on this thing and I accidentally opened the hatch. I used the cameras to figure out it was you but I couldn't use the intercom. Can I have my gun back?"  
Vash pulled out the black revolver and tossed it to Knives, "Here. I brought some help."  
Knives scoffed at Priest and Roxanne, "We don't need their help. The two of us are strong enough to handle anything."  
Priest interrupted, "You have a brother? What in the hell is this place?"  
"When Vash and Wolfwood landed in one of these they thought it was a base. What they didn't know is that it wasn't a base at all. It was a ship. I've spent the last few weeks here decoding their language, learning now this thing works. It's been very informative."  
"So, this is what you've been up to."  
"I've been doing a lot more than that. I remember when we parted company you said you wanted my gun because you didn't trust that I wouldn't use it. Your trust was not without reason. If I had the gun I would have used it already. Three times in fact. I have a very shocking bit of news. The aliens who built this thing, they're coming."  
Everyone was immediately paying attention to Knives. The thought had never even crossed their minds. The planet isn't populated accept for animals and now the humans. There had been legends that aliens had once lived here but there was no proof. Now Knives was saying that they were coming back, "They see this planet as their home. We're trespassing. That means that when they find us you can kiss humanity goodbye. They can wipe us out from orbit. The irony is almost beautiful. Vash, I hope you realize that when the aliens find us, they're going to say the same thing about the human race that I have been saying all these years."  
Priest cleared his throat, "What do you mean irony? You're human just like the rest of us."  
"Oh, Vash didn't tell you…"  
"That's enough!" Vash was angry, "How can we stop these aliens?"  
There is a way. I've been looking into this. There are already three scout ships. They are going to come in and scan the planet. When they see us the mother ship that has just entered the solar system by the way, will order the ships to start blowing up our cities. By the time the mother ships actually get here humans will be hiding in caves. They'll wipe the rest of you out and there will be no stopping them."  
Roxanne spoke, "We can fight back."  
At this Knives laughed, "You actually think you can stand a chance? Just because everyone over the age of fifteen carries a gun doesn't mean you have a military. Humans are completely unaware of this."  
Vash clenched his fist, "What are we going to do about it?"  
Knives calmed down, "I'd like to talk to Vash alone for a moment. I'll call you back to the bridge once we're finished."  
Roxanne put her guns in the cross punishment, "Fine by me."  
Priest walked to the door, "By the way, I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm knives, Vash's evil twin brother."  
Roxanne's eyes widened, "Knives! My village was deserted because of you!"  
Knives stood on the edge of the upper deck, "You'll have to be more specific, I did that to five cities."  
"Try Old Atlas! You bastard!" Priest was physically holding Roxanne back, "You left your name on the town statue!"  
"Of course, an artist should always sign his work. I was trying to create a utopia, a perfect city. The only perfect city is one with no people."  
Roxanne was trying to unlock her guns from the cross punishment, "I'll kill you!"  
"Whoever you are, please, take your friend away. Vash and I need to be alone."  
* * * *  
Vash and Knives stood face to face, "Why did you bring humans along? We don't need them."  
Vash backhanded his brother, "How could you? You talk about the human race like it doesn't matter."  
Knives was holding his cheek, "As far as I'm concerned, they don't. Don't forget. The only reason I'm helping you is for revenge. Although you corrected some of my old habits I'm still me. I still don't like humans. If you want me to I can be more civil around them but I make no promises."  
"I accept that. Now, what are we going to do about the aliens?"  
"First, this thing shows me that three ships are coming and what they'll do when they get there. I don't know what kind of ships they are. I need that information to calculate speed and how much they already know."  
"Alright, where can we find out?"  
"There's a new observatory in Octobra City. If we can get there we can see the alien ships at a long distance."  
"That's over one thousand iles away. We'll never make it."  
"You're forgetting Vash. This isn't a base, it's a ship."  
"Then can't we fly into orbit and see first hand?"  
"No. This thing is the alien equivalent of a sand steamer. It hovers about twenty feet off the ground, that's not much. It can go very fast considering that this thing is three stories tall. At high speed we can be there in under two days."  
"What will happens to the surrounding area when we pull out?"  
"Imagine the world's biggest landslide. Good thing nobody lives anywhere near here." Knives grinned sadistically, "So, who are the humans?"  
"Wolfwood had two kids running the orphanage. They wanted to come along. Besides, they have good weapons."  
"Vash, I met Wolfwood. I told him to guide you to me, remember? He was a good fighter. If his kids are like him, they'll be able to keep up with us. The girl could be a problem. She still hates me."  
"That doesn't matter to you, does it?"  
"No."  
"It's a shame. You're the reason she wound up in an orphanage. You shouldn't be so damned careless about it."  
Knives ignored Vash's anger, "As I was saying earlier, these aliens feel the same way about humanity as I do. It's funny really. When they arrive the things I have done will seem like nothing. What was it you said, 'Total slaughter, total slaughter, they won't leave a single man alive. Let's begin the killing time, la de da da, ocean of blood."  
"Shut up Knives! That was to scare a bunch of bandits."  
"Are you sure? I rather like it."  
Knives was trying to get under Vash's skin, "You're just mad because you didn't think of it first."  
"You haven't changed a bit Vash."  
"Oh yea, Priest and Roxanne left their car in the hallways somewhere. Can this ship refuel it?"  
"Sure. It's no problem. The aliens have basically the same fuel source as we do. I can refuel the car."  
"Good, we'll be using it to travel around. I don't want you parking this thing anywhere near a city."  
"I agree. We don't need that kind of attention. There is a room for each of you on the upper deck. You can unpack your bags there. Tell your little friends they can stay here as long as they want. We'll be pulling out in one hour"  
"What do you plan to do in the observatory?"  
"We're going to break in and borrow the telescope."  
"I don't want you killing anybody."  
"I know."  
* * * *  
Priest and Roxanne were standing in the hallway talking, "I'm going to kill that bastard Knives."  
Priest was smoking a cigarette, "Look, we may need him to deal with the aliens. He seems a lot more collected than Vash."  
"I don't care, Bastion. If he so much looks at me the wrong way I'm going to shoot him in the head. I don't care what Vash thinks of it. He's a dead man."  
"Rox, I know what he did to your home town but killing him won't bring your family back."  
Roxanne sniffed, "I know that. Wolfwood always said, justice is a very complicated thing."  
"Vash says violence doesn't solve anything. Besides, if you take revenge, what's to stop Vash from taking revenge on you?"  
"For every sin there must be punishment. I've always said that. He hasn't been punished for what he's done." Roxanne hit the with her open hand, "Why can't I forget?" Roxanne was crying.   
Priest walked over to her, "Vash will make things right, somehow, I know it." Priest wrapped his arms around Roxanne, "I know you're angry but killing is not the answer."  
Roxanne was leaning against Priest, "Thanks for understanding."  
Priest looked up. Vash was standing there watching them hugging, "This is so beautiful!" Vash was also crying.  
Roxanne realized she was being watched. She turned around and slapped Vash, 'This is a private moment you insensitive jerk!"  
Vash rubbed his cheek, "Common, I'm just trying to be nice."  
* * * *  
The two days passed quickly. Knives and Vash spent most of the time on the computers trying to find more information. Priest and Roxanne kept themselves entertained with exercise, target practice and some time on the computer. Knives hardly spoke to Priest and Roxanne. When Vash spoke he seemed more worried than usual. Finally the ship set down well outside of Octobra. Priest got in the Mustang, "Okay. I guess we're driving to town. Roxanne, you sit in the back with Vash and the cross punishment. Knives, your robots did a great tune up on this thing."  
"Programming the car's information into the computer wasn't to much trouble. Computer!" Knives said some gibberish nobody could understand. There was a similar reply from the computer. The cargo bay door opened.  
Priest drove outside, "What was that?"  
"The alien's language. I've learned to speak it after working with the computers so long."  
Vash had just buckled the cross punishment in. "I thought all the ships were shut down."  
"They were. Somehow when the mother ship entered the solar system this thing activated. I haven't been able to receive a signal yet. Maybe once we get to the observatory I can find out why."  
Roxanne was sitting in the back with her arms crossed. She still didn't trust knives.  
* * * *  
Priest drove through town. Cars weren't to common around here but nobody seemed to care. There was a large armored gate between Priest and the observatory. A guard with a machine gun walked over to the car, "Can I help you?"  
"We were wondering if we could get the grand tour."  
"This place if privately owned, I'm under orders not to let anyone enter."  
"Owned? By who?"  
"Octobra's Scientist League. They built this thing a while back and there have been several bomb attacks. We've been forced to beef up security."  
"So we can't come in?"  
"No."  
Knives was drumming is fingers on the dash board, "I told you."  
Priest tried to be tactful, "Thanks pal. Sorry to bother you." Priest put the car in reverse and drove off.  
Priest got the car turned around, "Okay mister let's be nice to people. What are we supposed to do now?" Knives had a small computer on his lap, "This thing is linked to the ship's database. I can use it to run a scan of the area…" Knives waited. A map of the city appeared, "The building is abandoned. There are just fifty guards. I've seen Vash take out a lot more than that."  
Vash had one hand over his eyes, "We're not killing anyone."  
"The inside is deserted, that means once se jump the fence we're home free. We just don't trip the alarms. I can align the telescope in a hurry."  
Priest was looking over Knives' shoulder, "Won't the guards notice when the telescope starts moving?"  
"That's why I need you two stationed down stairs to stop the guards."  
"I want to go upstairs." Roxanne had remained quiet during the conversation, "I don't want to turn my back on Knives."  
Knives spun the cylinder of his gun, "Then stay outside, I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way."  
* * * *  
Vash stood against the armored gate. He was looking around, "Okay, we've got a second or two."  
Roxanne stood ten feet away from him, "How sure are you?" Roxanne strapped her guns to her belt, "I'll haunt you if I die."  
"Common, don't you trust me?" Vash knelt down and cupped his hands, "You're wasting time." Roxanne ran at Vash. She put her foot in Vash's cupped hands. Vash stood up and lifted his hands. Roxanne flew just over the wall. Vash heard a loud thud and Roxanne cursing on the other side.   
Vash looked around again, "You're up Wolf, I mean Priest."  
Priest set down his cross punishment. His half was eight foot long, that was way too large to strap to his belt, "Bring that thing when you come. Okay?"  
"Sure, whatever. We only have a few seconds." Priest ran at Vash. He was a little heavier than Roxanne but Vash boosted him over the wall."  
Knives stepped out of the shadows, "I can't believe you're breaking an entering."  
"You know that black trench coat of yours will stand out on the sand."  
"Shut up Vash. Your red coat can't hide in the shadows."  
Vash crouched down, "Well?"  
Knives picked up the cross punishment and threw it over the wall. There was a loud yelling from the other side. Priest had caught the cross punishment only inches from Roxanne's head, "Vash threw it!" Knives crouched down and jumped. He put his hand on the top of the wall and climbed over.   
Vash groaned. "He's always showing off." Vash crouched and vaulted almost completely over the wall.  
Vash landed beside Knives, "Okay, where to now?"  
Knives was remembering the plans for the building he stole when he did a scan, "I chose this spot because there was a door inside just over there. The guards won't be here for another thirty minutes."  
* * * *  
The four climbed the flights of stairs, "Priest, you stay down here. When we move the telescope we'll need you to hold off the guards. Don't be a hero. When you think you're being overwhelmed come up here and seal off the way you came."  
"I know the drill. We aren't burning bridges, are we?"  
"No. We may need a way out."  
Vash reached the top of the stairs, "Rox, stay here. If we have trouble you'll have to hold them off. We'll be done in a few minutes."  
Roxanne was using her gun as a pointer, "Watch him. I don't trust your brother."  
"Don't worry. I don't either."  
* * * *  
Vash and Knives were standing in the main control room, "From here we can align the telescope. I hooked my computer up to the ship. It'll tell the computer where to look. There's a problem though."  
"What?"  
There's no power source. This thing was shut down when it the OSL left it. We need a power source."  
Vash knew what Knives was thinking, "Which one of use goes in?"  
"This thing was salvaged from a Project Seed ship. It'll take either of us as a power source. The plug is on the next floor. I'll go."  
Knives ran up a flight of stairs. He saw a small sized plug. It was nowhere near the size of the citywide plants. These things were designed so that the user could just put a plant inside then take them out when they were done. Using living creatures as power, it was barbaric. Knives was glad that he and Vash were the last of their kind. Knives took off his trench coat and stood with one foot on either side of the plug, "I used to sit in these things as a way to get away from life. This is where I was made to be. I guess it just feels right." Knives closed his eyes as the plug tightened around his legs and waist. He didn't put a bulb over himself. He had tried that once. It felt like a tomb. Without the glass it was a release of energy instead of having it siphoned off.  
* * * *  
Downstairs Vash sat at the computer, "I wish he hadn't stuck me with the computer." Vash barely knew the technology. He was typing in what Knives had told him to, "Coordinates, thirty two degrees west, twenty degrees north, sixty degrees skyward. That should do it."  
Vash waited. He could hear the sound of the telescope moving around. Finally a picture appeared on the computer screen. Vash typed, "Clear radiation, outline image."  
Vash could hear gunfire from below. A fight had already started. The interference in the picture cleared, "Swing seventy degrees right, twenty up." Another picture appeared on the screen, "Clear radiation, outline image." The gunfire was getting closer. Priest and Rox were standing together and shooting. It wouldn't be long. The image finally cleared, "One more. Swing ten degrees down, twenty-five left. Clear radiation, outline image."  
The door to the room Vash was in broke open. Priest and Roxanne fell through, "We can't hold them off for long. They're coming!"  
Vash kept typing, "Forward images to ship computer. There, finished!" Vash got up to help, "What happened?"  
Priest was using Roxanne for support, "He's been shot. It's a leg wound. We have to get him out of here."   
Priest was holding onto the cross punishment, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
Vash typed something on a computer console, "Swing downward, fifty degrees, right seventy two." Vash put Priest's arm over his shoulder, "Common. I've got a plan. The door to the telescope is this way. Rox, I need a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Knives is in the room upstairs. He can't get out of the power plant by himself. You'll have to help him."  
Roxanne ran upstairs before Vash could give any more instructions.  
* * * *  
Vash and Priest were standing in a giant room. The telescope was right in front of them, "There's a staircase leading up. We can use that to get onto the shaft."  
"Are you insane?"  
"Before we left I set it to point slightly downward. We can jump onto the roof of a nearby building if I set it right."  
"What about Roxanne?"  
"The room she's in connects to this one. Knives will know that and tell her where to go."  
Vash and Priest climbed the staircase to the telescope, "Does the room lead directly to the telescope or will they have to use the stairs?"  
"Directly."  
Priest held up the cross punishment, "Well then, I can't let the guards follow us." Priest fired a missile from the cross punishment. The staircase was destroyed in the impact, "Let's just hope Rox figures it out."  
* * * *  
Rox closed the door behind her. The guards weren't far behind, "Knives, Vash told me to get you out of here." Roxanne had a sadistic look on her face.  
Knives looked a little frightened, "Get me out of here! They'll kill me if they find me."  
Roxanne was careful to stand out of Knives' arm reach, "How many have you killed?"  
"How should I know? You think I kept count? Just get me out of here!"  
Roxanne raised one of her guns, "Do you know how easy it would be for me to shoot you in the head and tell Vash I couldn't save you? It would be easier than what you did. Killing an entire city, you coward. You didn't have to look your victims in the eye before you destroyed them."  
Knives looked around. The release switch was out of his reach, "You have to help me. I'm the only one who can stop the aliens."  
"Vash can figure it out."  
Knives laughed, "That simpering oaf? He couldn't find his way out of a light bulb."  
"At the moment, neither can you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave you here to die?"  
"If you expect me to beg for my life you're out of luck." Knives crossed his arms, "I will never beg to a human. Unlike my brother I am disgusted by the human race."  
Roxanne walked around behind Knives, "Suit yourself. I think the exit is here."  
Knives chucked to himself as Roxanne walked away, "I was wrong about you. You can turn on another in their time of need and leave them to die. You are better than human, you're not even going to feel guilty. You're just like me."  
Roxanne turned around, "I am nothing like you."  
"You're not looking into the eyes of the man you have condemned to death. Didn't you say I did that very same thing when I took the lives of everyone in your home town?" Knives heard two guns cock. He didn't even flinch. He had gotten inside Roxanne's head. She wasn't about to prove him right for anything. Roxanne fired on the control panel with the release switch. The moment she did the cylinder holding Knives' legs opened.  
Knives jumped out of the way. He grabbed his gun and stood up. Knives found himself staring down the barrels of Roxanne's guns. Knives had managed to put his gun right in Roxanne's face, "Thank you for setting me free, now just put those things down."  
"I have automatics, that's a revolver, you put it down."  
Knives gave a narrow smile, "Automatic or revolver doesn't matter as long as a bullet hits the head."  
"I can risk it, can you?"  
"I suggest you run for the door. The guards aren't far behind us."  
"Do you think I'm turning my back on you?"  
"I'm not going first. You might shoot me in the back. You humans are after all, so fond of that technique."  
Roxanne gritted her teeth, "Shut up. What do you have against humans anyway? You're human just like the rest of us."  
"You just pulled me out of a light bulb and you haven't figured it out yet? I'm not human! Neither is Vash."  
Roxanne opened the door and walked onto the telescope, "That son of a bitch. He angled the telescope down so we could walk across it."  
"That's Vash for you. Always with a plan."  
* * * *  
Roxanne was at the end of the telescope. There was a building right below her. Vash and Priest were lying on the roof of a building, "Common down." Knives and Roxanne jumped down onto the roof. Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief.   
Priest locked Roxanne's guns into the cross punishment. He pushed in part of the cross, the two arms of the cross folded back, "I told you this thing was a flame thrower." Priest aimed the long end of the cross punishment at the end of the telescope. He blew a puff of flame at the end of the telescope, "That should keep them from following us."  
Knives laughed, "Don't worry. They'll probably blame Vash. They always do. Maybe we could shoot Vash in the head and use the money to repair this thing."  
Vash laughed sarcastically, "Are you finished? We have to get back to the ship."  
Priest folded the cross punishment back to its cross shape, "Okay, the only question is how we get down?"  
* * * *  
Priest parked the Mustang in the cargo bay of what Knives had called the grav ship, "Okay, so we got the pictures of the ships, now what?"  
Knives was looking at the computer screen, "I thought so. Vash, these are unmanned scout ships. They are doing just what I thought they'd do. These aliens are concerned about safety. The first unmanned ship is going to come over this city. We have one week to get there." Knives pointed to a spot on a map that looked completely ridiculous because the entire planet was one giant desert, "Once we get there you, Vash, will have to use your gun to shoot it down." Knives got out of the car.  
Vash's eyes widened, "What?" Vash also got out of the car.  
The four started walking to the bridge, "That's right. What did you expect? You have the only weapon powerful enough to destroy a ship in orbit. After all, you did put a new crater in the fifth moon."  
Priest hadn't thought about the fifth moon. "How did Vash do that anyway?"  
"You'll see soon enough." Knives turned his attention back to Vash, "This is the only way. I was thinking that if the ships were manned I could use my angel arm but they're not. They would glance past my blast but you can stop the ship before they transmit."  
Roxanne didn't understand what an angel arm was, "Why can't you just shoot it down from here?"  
"No good." Vash was beginning to see the big picture, "There'd be no way to hit it exactly. You're dealing with some complicated trajectories. If we're at the place it would land if it moved straight, I'd have a much better chance of hitting it. The beam from an angel arm explosion isn't that far across."  
"What's an angel arm?"  
"It's difficult to explain. It's like focusing all the energy in my body into a single focused beam. The problem is it causes mass destruction." Knives licked his lips, "It's what reduced July and Augusta to ruin. Don't worry though, the point of impact is no where near a city. You can use the arm safely."  
"What do you mean all the energy?" Roxanne was being a pest, "You said you weren't human. Does this have something to do with that?"  
Vash blinked. A single tear rolled down his cheek, "It has everything to do with that. I'll tell you the story later. For the moment, set course for the first point of impact."  
  
  
Everyone has memories, it is believed that memories make up reality, your soul is the memory you have collected. The fact is, when you die, memories are all you take with you. It is important to make them last. I remember a terrible evil from my past, a woman who saw humans as garbage. I remember those who I traveled with long ago. When the two memories meet which will I remember and which will I forget?  
  
Blood Eye  



	3. Blood Eye

  
"Will you shut up! It's your fault the damn car broke down!" Roxanne bonked Vash in the head, "Dumb ass!"  
Vash whimpered, "Common, what did I do?"  
"The car needs water to keep cool! You shouldn't have drunk the bottle labeled emergency. Now shut up and push."  
Vash and Priest had tied ropes to the front of the car. They pulled it into town, "I heard there's a good mechanic here."  
Priest groaned, "he'd better be here. This is a classic car damnit. How are we going to pay for this?"  
Roxanne laughed, "Why don't we get Vash insurance?"  
Vash collapsed, "Where did you hear that?"  
Roxanne pointed to a sign by a building, "They offer it inside. What does this thing say? Bernard Daily insurance society? That's odd."  
  
(insert guitar riff)  
Blood Eye  
  
"WHAT!" Vash screamed, "Bernard Daily? Nobody told me we'd be coming here!"  
Knives was sitting in the back of the car, "Of course Vash. With our airship as big as it is we have to go around cities. It's shorter to pass through. The first impact point is five miles on the other side of town. We'll have to walk if we want to make it in time."  
Priest helped Vash to his feet after collapsing, "What do you have against the Bernard Daily? Do you owe money or something?"  
Knives laughed maniacally, "I know why. Those two girls you used to hang out with worked here. Merle and Molly I think."  
"Milly! Merle and Milly. They have orders to keep me under twenty four hour surveillance. My days of traveling would be over."  
"So it was those two, you and Wolfwood?"  
"Yes. Milly and Wolfwood would have started dating."  
"Isn't that interesting."  
Knives got out of the car, "This is all very interesting but Vash, we have some walking to do." Vash and Knives started walked, "By the way, if you see a huge light in the sky, don't worry. It's just Vash."  
Priest watched them walk off, "What do you suppose that means?"  
Roxanne shrugged, "Not our business. Let's go to the bank. We should have a few hundred thousand double dollars left in our account after we bought back the orphanage. We can use some of that to fix the car."  
* * * *  
Priest and Roxanne walked into the bank. The place wasn't at all crowded which was odd for this time of day. Priest walked up to an teller, "Hello good sir, I'm here to make a large withdraw."  
"Name."  
"Sebastian P. Wolfwood. Rox, this may take a while. Why don't you go wait over there." Roxanne was glad she had left the cross punishment in the car. Roxanne walked over to a table where people came when they needed a flat surface to write on. Standing there was a large woman wearing a tan cape and a red necktie. She seemed a pleasant enough person. Roxanne leaned against the wall, "So, who are you here with?"  
The woman looked. She had a certain ditsy look on her face, "Me? I'm not here with anyone. Merle asked me to run to the bank and drop off the checks we collected from insurance customers." She looked over at Priest, "That's an odd jacket with the crosses on the sleeves. Is he a friend of yours?"  
"Oh, that's Sebastian or Priest as he likes to be called. It's just a way to make himself sound cool because Sebastian is such a dorky name."  
"I don't know. I kind of like the name Sebastian. It's sort of gallant."  
Roxanne looked up at her with a bewildered expression, this person clearly wasn't all the way in this reality, "Uh, yea. He's a priest, just like our step father."  
"He reminds me of someone I used to know, only he had a black suit with white crosses. His name was Wolfwood."  
Roxanne's eyes widened, "You know Wolfwood? He owned the orphanage where we grew up."  
The woman gave Roxanne a big hug. Roxanne was finding it hard to breathe, "Oh my god! This is so great! You've grown up so big and strong with a man like Wolfwood helping you out all the way."  
Roxanne finally broke Milly's death grip, "Yea, I guess. Let me guess, Wolfwood helped you out or something?"  
"Uh, I think so. We did travel together for a while. I'm forgetting something. Oh! My name is Milly, Milly Thomson."  
"Where have I heard that name before?" Roxanne thought to herself. She thought she should introduce herself before Milly forgot what they were talking about, "I'm Roxanne, Roxanne Wolfwood."  
"You have the same last name as Mr. Priest, that's what I called him."  
Roxanne looked over at Priest, "What do you know."  
Milly had sort of a silly smile, "So, what brings you all the way out here?"  
"Oh, we're having car trouble. So, you guys actually have Vash insurance now?"  
"Vash insurance? Merle recommended it. Since we kept paying for damage Mr. Vash caused we thought it'd be easier to have Vash insurance so we wouldn't have to pay for damage otherwise. It's really catching on."  
The door to the bank burst open, "This is a hold up!" Five men with bandanas covering their faces walked into the bank. They each had two revolvers, "Alright, nobody be a hero, nobody gets hurt. You!" He pointed to one of the tellers, "Open the safe and give us the money, otherwise we'll start shooting people."  
Priest turned around and lit a cigarette, "Are you sure you boys don't have the wrong building? Bone head thugs belong in the prison, not the bank."  
"Oh, a wise guy? You want to die first?"  
Priest took a puff of his cigarette, "That's the stuff. Sure, let's rumble. I've got to warn you, I'm unarmed." Priest charged. The robbers were to surprised to react. The one who appeared to be the leader was about to fire when Roxanne ran up and punched his lights out. Roxanne picked up his guns and fired both at once. Now there were two robbers left. Priest gave one of them a swift boot to the face. The other one charged Priest forgetting that he had guns.   
Priest and Roxanne were surprised when there was a loud cracking sound. Milly was standing by the table holding a gigantic stun gun. The robber was knocked out on the floor across the room, "Hi! Just thought I'd help out." Roxanne and Priest both looked on in amazement as she rested the stun gun on one shoulder, "What? Did I smudge my make up?"  
Priest and Roxanne both scratched their heads, "Uh, no. Hey, thanks for your help." Priest whispered, "Hey Rox, who's your friend?"  
"Milly. She's a little slow, be nice."  
* * * *  
"Thanks again for helping us." Priest, Milly and Roxanne were all pulling the car down the street, "Our friends ran off before we could move the car to the mechanics."  
"Glad to help. Besides, a friend of Wolfwood is a friend of mine." was clearly stronger than she looked.  
Roxanne and Priest were behind the car pushing it, "What's the matter Rox, I thought you were allergic to your own sweat."  
"Will you shut up? Milly's doing most of the work."  
Milly finally stopped pulling the car, "We're here!"  
Priest and Roxanne fell over when Milly stopped pushing. The car just got a lot heavier, "Thanks."  
"I'd better be getting back to work. Merle will be worried."   
There was a huge explosion in the distance. A white beam of light care from the horizon line and went straight up into the sky. There was a large explosion in the sky. Priest put on his sunglasses, "What happened, I can't see anything?"  
Roxanne also put on her shades, "Vash said not to worry if we saw a huge light in the distance. Thanks for your help Milly."  
Milly waved as she walked off, "Hmmm, Vash, I wonder what that could mean."  
* * * *  
Priest was sitting in the waiting room of the mechanics reading an issue of hot rod monthly. Roxanne had been asleep for about an hour. Priest just put a cigarette to his lips. He pulled out a lighter, "I think he said another hour."  
Roxanne moaned, "That's nice." She was still asleep mostly.  
The doors to the waiting room burst open, "Where is he!!!"  
Priest almost dropped his cigarette. Roxanne jumped awake and reached for where her guns would be. This woman was short with black hair. She wore a white cape with blue pants. She was trying to catch her breath, "I said where is he!"  
Priest stood up, "Exactly what are you going on about?"  
"I am Merle Stripe from the Bernard Daily Insurance Society!" Merle pulled out a loud speaker and held it in front of Priest's face, "Where is Vash the Stampede?"  
Priest fell back. That was way too loud. Roxanne looked out the window to see Milly come running up, "Sorry, about this." Milly was out of breath, "Merle wanted to see Vash again."  
"I want to beat his ass! That little jerk ran off to take care of his brother. He said he wanted to be alone for a while. Next thing I know there's a black and a white angel arm explosion in the sky and we never see Vash again. After a few weeks we returned to the Society, with no Vash. Do you know how long it took us to come up with Vash insurance so we could get our old jobs back?"  
Milly tried to smile, "She's not always like this, you have to believe me."  
Priest and Roxanne were up against the wall. Merle looked like she was going to shoot something. Roxanne stepped forward, "Brother? You mean Knives?"  
Merle had a scary look on her face, "Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Because he's traveling with Vash now."  
Merle produced a pair of derringers from her cape, "Where are they?"  
Priest shrugged, "I don't know. There was a bright light in the sky a while ago. You might try there."  
"Vash moves to fast. I'd never find him, that's why I'm here yelling at you!"  
Milly patted Merle on the shoulder, "Now Merle, try to calm down, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure."  
"This is more important. I'm going to wait right here and when he comes back, I'm going to shoot him." Merle and Milly sat down. Merle did not put her derringers away.  
Priest and Roxanne finally took their seats. Milly whispered, "She's not like this all the time, I swear. Say, are you finished with that issue of seventeen?"  
* * * *  
Vash and Knives were walking back to through the city. Vash was leaning on Knives for support. There was steam coming off his arm, "That was pretty good Vash. I'm just glad I had you take off your jacket. You would have gotten it shredded if I hadn't."  
"I'm not feeling so good."  
"Hey, you blew up the patrol ship."  
"And you're sure these things are unmanned?"  
"Absolutely."  
Vash almost fell over. Knives saw the mechanics shop, "I'll just set you down. You just lay there and rest. I'll be back in a minute with those two."  
Vash groaned as Knives set him down against the wall, "Thanks brother."  
Knives walked into the waiting room, "Hey guys, we can move on to the next…" A gunshot rang out. Knives was knelt down clutching his shoulder. Merle put her boot on Knives' wounded shoulder and pushed down. Knives screamed as he was forced to the ground.  
Merle put one derringer up to Knives' head, "I know you, Knives. You're the one who sent the gung-ho guns after Vash. You made him Kill Legato. Do you know how much pain and suffering you've put Vash through?"  
Roxanne sat still. She was going to watch the show. Priest had already gotten up. He wrapped one arm around Merle's arm and pulled her off Knives, "Wait just a damned minute! He may be an ass hole but we need him alive."  
Merle pushed Priest's arm off hers, "What are you talking about? How could you possible need this piece of trash?"  
Knives was still lying on the ground with blood coming out of his shoulder, "This doesn't do anything for my love of humans. A little help down here!" Milly walked over and used part of her robe as a sling, "Thank you, I mean that."  
Priest and Merle were still arguing, "We can't let him die. He's the only one who knows how to operate the grav ship. He's also the only one who knows where the alien ships are coming."  
"What in the hell are you talking about? I don't know what he told you to gain your trust but he is an evil man. He will kill you."  
"I trust what Vash told me. Vash says trust him, I trust him."  
"Where is Vash anyway?"  
Knives was able to stand again, "He's outside. I set him against a wall because he was hurt so bad."  
* * * *  
Merle walked outside. She saw the wall, there was even a mark in the sand where someone had been laying recently but there was no Vash. She looked around, "If he's here, I'm going to make damned sure he doesn't get away."  
Vash was laying on the rooftop, "I know we're friends but I can't let you see me like this. Besides, you're a real bitch."  
* * * *  
Knives and Roxanne were sitting in the back of the car. Priest was driving back to the ship, "So, what did happen to Vash?"  
"I don't know. I'll bet he found a really good place to hide. He'll catch up with us before we get back to the ship. I'll bet anything."  
"Did you ever meet Merle or Milly before now?"  
"No. Vash probably told them a lot of bad stuff about me. They probably believe I'm responsible for the common cold."  
"You mean you're not?"  
Priest was getting a little tired of Roxanne trying to start a fight with Knives. Knives got right in Roxanne's face, "No. I'm not. Do you want to know what I am responsible for? I'm the only reason humans are even on this planet. When Vash and I were on the Seed ship I rigged it to explode. This planet would have had three humans living on it, me, Vash and Rem. If Rem hadn't given up her life to activate the auto-pilot I would have gotten my way. Are you happy now that you know?" Knives took some sadistic pleasure in telling this to Roxanne. He was almost enjoying the fear in her eyes. "You want to know what I am responsible for? Now you do."  
Priest stopped the car, "What the hell…" There was a man standing in the street. He didn't even flinch when Priest stopped the car only inches away from him. He wore a cowboy had and leather trench coat. His head was lowered and the brim of his hat was blocking part of his face, "Are you Knives?"  
Knives stood up, "Yes. What do you want?"  
"Jackal the Brain Trust wants to have words with you."  
Knives reached for his gun. He forgot that his arm was still in a sling.  
Roxanne and Priest were both watching Knives. Knives jumped into the air. He was at least ten feet off the ground. He pulled out his gun with his left hand and aimed. There was a bright flash of light. Knives was laying on the ground face down with a gun pressed into his back, "Will you come quietly?"  
Knives snarled, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Liam the Blood Eye. Jackal gave me the name, I think it suits me."  
"Hold it right there!" Priest and Roxanne were both aiming their guns at Liam, "We can't let you kill Knives. You'll have to wait at the back of the line for your chance."  
Roxanne cocked both of her guns, "The line starts with me and goes back."  
Liam raised the brim on his hat. He was wearing a metal eye patch, "I've got no beef with you two. Let me take this one in and I'll let you live."  
Priest also cocked his weapon, "That's cocky talk for someone with three guns pointed at his head."  
Knives saw Liam wasn't looking at him. He wrapped his legs around Liam's legs and spun around. Liam fell to his knees. Knives got to his knees and tried to hit Liam in the back of the head with his gun. The moment he would have made contact there was a flash of light. Knives fell forward. Liam was right behind him, "Are you going to keep this up? I have orders to kill you if I have to."  
Priest was watching, "What happened? He just vanished. That's it." Priest fired his giant machine gun. The moment before his finger touched the trigger Liam was gone.   
Liam was standing on the car with two guns, one for Priest, one for Roxanne. "Look at me Knives!" Knives looked at Liam. Knives' eyes were wide with horror when he saw the eye patch, "Dominique the Cyclops?"  
"Good guess. Did you think Dr. Jackal would forget how to do that to another person?"  
"I killed Dr. Jackal!"  
"Did you? Next time I see him I'll have to ask. Your brother killed Dominique, the question is how? It was a one on one fight. Legato is the only one who saw it. Either way, Vash did it. You'd better figure out how he did it because otherwise…" There was a flash of light. Liam whispered in Knives' ear, "…I'm going to kill you." Liam pointed his gun at Knives. He was getting ready to fire when a bullet whizzed past his ear. He looked around, "Where did that come from?"  
Vash was standing on a rooftop with his gun pointed at Liam. Vash yelled, "Use your pain!"  
Knives stood up, "What?"  
"Use you pain! Focus on it! Let it fill your mind. His eye won't work if you're not focused on him!"  
Knives chuckled, "I understand." Knives put one hand on his shoulder where Merle had shot him. He squeezed the shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Knives couldn't stand it. Knives picked up his black gun and pointed it at Liam, "So, I figured out how."  
Liam had taken a few steps back, "So, it won't help you!" Liam's eye patch opened. Knives froze in place. Liam picked up his gun he dropped when his ear was shot at. He ran at Knives, this had to be the kill shot.  
Knives suddenly aimed at Liam and fired. Everyone else watched Liam fall to the ground. Knives had gone for a leg wound. Liam was still alive. Knives rolled Liam over on his chest. Knives put one foot on the wound and pressed, "Where is Dr. Jackal and why is he calling himself the brain trust?"  
Liam retched, "I, I can't…"  
Knives pressed harder, "I think you can. He gave you Dominique's eye. That's no surprise, he made the first eye for Dominique. Who else did he copy?"  
"I'll die before, before I…"  
Knives pointed his gun at Liam's head, "That's just what I wanted to hear."  
"NO!" Vash yelled from the rooftop.  
Knives pulled back the hammer. He could feel the barrel turn, "Give me one reason!"  
"I saved your life brother! You owe me!"  
Knives groaned. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't do it. Vash knew he couldn't do it. There wasn't any choice. Knives raised his gun and removed his boot from Liam's leg wound, "You might pull through with medical attention. I want you to tell Jackal the Brain trust or whatever he calls himself, he won't stop me. If Vash defeated all the gung-ho guns his cheap knock off versions will not stop me. Unlike my brother, I am willing to kill."  
* * * *  
Vash and Knives were in the back seat of the car. Knives was leaned back thinking, "So, Jackal is still alive."  
Roxanne was turned around in her seat talking to Knives, "Who is Jackal anyway?"  
"About a year after Vash and I stopped traveling together I met a doctor in a small town. He claimed to have found a grav ship but nobody would believe him. He hacked the computer only this one was more of a laboratory instead of a sand steamer. He found pieces of alien technology and samples of alien DNA. We worked together. He used some on my own DNA and my technology to harness the alien's powers. Vash is the only one of you who would know this but I had eleven henchmen, the gung-ho guns. He helped me create several of them. He gave Dominique her demon eye, he operated on the gauntlet to give him his armor. He found a sand worm on the ship and made a device that allowed someone to control sand worms. He gave it to Zazi the Beast."  
Vash crossed his arms, "Is that all?"  
"No. He is the one who grafted Vash's left arm to Legato's shoulder."  
Vash clenched his fist. This was enough to get him angry. Roxanne looked at Vash, "What are you talking about? He has two arms."  
Vash removed the leather glove on his left arm. Everything between the shoulder and the hand was metal, "Not any more. Knives, what about the others?"  
"Rigai the Blade, Chapel and Kane the Longshot I found. They trained themselves. Grey the Ninelives was built in an engineering plant based on alien technology. The rest are normal humans given a special item. E G Mine for example, was a normal human with the spike apparatus. Monev the Gale was a human with extreme physical training and a lot of guns. Midvally the Horn freak was a human with a love of the saxophone. Each of those weapons Legato was responsible for, not me."  
"Gung-ho guns? What a dumb name."  
"You can thank Midvally for that."  
Priest interrupted, "Oh, Vash. We ran into Merle and Milly."  
Vash gulped, "Really, those two are really nice."  
Priest laughed, "Then we must be thinking about different people. The girls I met, one was dumb as a rock, the other was a stone bitch."  
"That's them all right."  
"You told them what I look like when you traveled together, didn't you?"  
"Um, yes."  
"That's why she put a derringer bullet in my shoulder. I almost killed that bitch."  
"She's not always like that, honest."  
* * * *  
Elsewhere in a hospital Liam was in critical condition. He was lying in a bed half asleep. A shadow entered the room. Liam tried to sit up, he couldn't. He had been strapped down to avoid overusing his strength.  
"You've failed."  
"No! It wasn't my fault! Vash got in the way! He knew! He knew how to stop the demon eye!"  
"It doesn't matter. Knives didn't know how to kill you. You should have taken advantage instantly. If Vash and Knives stop the aliens landing all Dr. Jackal's work will be for nothing."  
"Give me another chance! Please!"  
The shadow moved to the nearby table with surgical tools. He picked up a scalpel. "I can't let anyone figure out how the demon eye works. That's why I have to take it back to Dr. Jackal."  
All through the halls a loud scream could be heard. After that there was silence.  
* * * *  
Priest drove up to the grav ship, "It's good to be home."  
Knives was half asleep, "You know he will come after us. You should have let me kill him."  
"I don't care. No human life has the right to take the life of another."  
Knives was a little annoyed, "Your quoting Rem will be the death of us all."  
Priest stopped the car. Standing in front of the cargo bay was a very angry Merle. Priest stood up, "Will you get out of the way? We're trying to get moving."  
Merle didn't move, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you're going, where you got this ship and why you're working with Knives. And I don't want to hear any of this alien bull shit!"  
Priest and Knives got out of the car. Knives was the first to speak, "There are aliens coming back to this planet. They will kill everyone and destroy everything man has built. I'd like to see your insurance cover that."  
"Like I believe anything you have to say."  
"Then believe me." Priest was making his presence known, "I'm Wolfwood's first orphan, Sebastian. I wouldn't be lying right now if I didn't have proof. There are pictures on the ship of the actual alien ships we are trying to destroy. I heard that a while back Wolfwood and Vash fell into a sand pit a while back. It was an alien construct. When we found this ship it was much the same way. Knives helped us bring it out of the sand so we could use it."  
"I don't think you know Vash that well. He is a walking force of destruction! We've already gotten an insurance claim from Castle in December City, one from the OSA in Octobra and got knows what else."  
"I will tell you Castle deserved what he got. I was the one who destroyed that observatory."  
"You're just covering for Vash!"  
"You're just being a bitch, now move aside!"  
"What did you call me?"  
"I know you want to come with us." Vash was standing behind Merle, "This is to dangerous. The gung-ho guns have returned, we have to stop then before more innocent people get hurt." Vash's voice was calm, "The alien threat is very real. Knives and I are working together. He understands what Rem taught us all those years ago."  
Merle calmed down, "I have to come with you." She didn't care about procedure anymore. She wanted to travel with Vash for different reasons. Vash was her friend. He had no right to treat her that way. "I have a job to do! I have to stop you from destroying everything." Merle's voice broke. She was about to start crying, "I was worried about you."  
Vash put his arms around her, "I know, and I am truly sorry."  
"Then why don't you stay?"  
"Because I don't have a choice."  
* * * *  
Vash was standing on the hanger looking at Merle. She was standing on the sand, "You'd better not cause any damage, I'll haunt you!"  
"Good bye Merle. We must journey onward for one simple reason." Vash took a dramatic pose, "Love and peace!"  
  
  
We four are on a mission to save our race from people who have lived on this planet before us. We say we have a right to because we have made a home here. We have forgotten about a race who has lived on this planet for longer than the humans or the aliens. I speak of the sand worms. These creatures are usually harmless. We build our cities on bedrock where they do not travel. They live in open sand where humans do not usually venture. What happens when nature and civilization collide? We will soon find out.  
  
Snakes, Rats and Worms  



End file.
